Of All The People, I Have To Get Stuck With You
by bashful ash
Summary: Getting stuck on ski lifts and broken down boats isn't the most fun when you are with a bunch of testosterone filled idiots. "Ow, Charlie! Ow!" "That's what she said!" Series of one-shots. 3 element promts are welcome.
1. Of Ski Lifts, Rude Strangers, and Coffee

**Lift Me Up**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of winter in the cold Shasta Mountain of Northern California. And of course, like many athletes, you may know what winter means. And you may know what snow means.<p>

Winter means cold. Cold means snow. And snow means _skiing_.

So there I was, ski poles in hand, snow goggles sitting on top of my head, and my hair stuffed into a thick wool hat. But of course, out of my luck, the lift took quite a while to get to the bottom of the mountain.

I could hear other people sighing as well, the annoyed looks on their faces as we waited for an hour for the damn chairs to get to us.

But I would later learn that that wouldn't be my only problem.

* * *

><p>I smiled and blinked my eyes as the ski lift chairs slowly bit through the thick snow and reached us. I smoothly skied up to one of the platforms and positioned myself so that I wouldn't fall over when it came to scoop me up.<p>

Well, so much for that.

Somebody else had the same idea I guess, so as I waited, another body came and ungracefully knocked me onto my ass. The person looked surprised to see me on the ground but didn't offer to help me up.

The chair was probably ten feet away and still coming as I tried to get up and failed miserably.

The person looked urgently down at me again with the goggles covering their eyes, "Come on, come on! Get up!" they urged.

I tried and tried again, but one end of my right ski had gotten stuck in the snow.

The lift was about two feet away now, so the person lifted me up (pun intended) and oh-so-caringly tossed me onto the chair as they got in too.

I righted myself and glanced at them, "Well, thanks," I grumbled sarcastically.

They took off their goggles and I just noticed that they were male. He grinned down at me as his green eyes twinkled, "No problem, stranger."

Well guess what?

It _was_ going to be a problem.

* * *

><p>The lift sluggishly started up the mountain and my chair buddy turned to me, "So do you have a name?"<p>

I immediately wanted to yell, 'Stranger danger!' But I refrained and answered him in the best way I could.

"'Course I do."

I squinted into the thick of snow and rubbed my gloves together, getting warm.

He seemed to be waiting for an answer but I turned to him, "Can I help you?"

He smirked, "Yeah. Do you have a name?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

He sighed, "Well, _what is it_?"

I snorted, very unladylike and responded, "I'm Cammie."

He grinned again, "Nice to meet you Cammie. I'm Goode. Zach Goode."

I rolled my eyes and he held out a hand.

I stared at it until he dropped it.

This was going to be one _long_ ride.

* * *

><p>Zach kept pestering me. Something about coming here often. But I didn't answer him.<p>

He was just so annoying.

Suddenly, the chair jerked and then stopped. It swayed for a while and then went still.

My eyes widened in realization of what had happened.

It was broken.

And we didn't know when it was going to be fixed.

"Sonofabeehive," I muttered, frustrated.

Zach leaned against the back of the chair and stared at me, "So, I guess we'll be up here for a while."

I flipped him off as I started making a plan to get the fuck out of there.

Sadly, I couldn't find a way.

So, I was stranded in the middle of the air, with a guy I didn't know, without any way out or down.

Oh, did I mention that said person had unceremoniously dumped me into the chair?

Yeah, and I'm going to be stuck with him.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p>"So, what's your favorite color?" Zach urged for the fifth time.<p>

"What's yours?" I shot back.

He gave some weird half smile thing, "I asked you first."

And this is the part where I act like a child, "First's the worst, second's the best, third's the golden bird."

He raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

I just sat there in silence acting as stubborn as I could until he finally gave in.

"My favorite color's white." He said.

"White?" I scoffed, "Why white? It's so… _boring_."

Zach frowned as he studied me, "It's the color of snow, and all the colors of the rainbow put together."

I crossed my arms, "So you're saying that you like all the colors?"

"No."

Kill me now.

* * *

><p>So, we sat there in silence until Zach started to rock the chair back and forth.<p>

"Zach,, stop!" I yelled.

He looked at me with a mischievous smile on his face, "Why?" he asked innocently.

I pointed to the sign on the side of the chair, "It says 'No rocking'."

He chuckled, "As if a _sign_ is gonna keep me from doing what I want. Like hell it will." He rolled his eyes as if that were the silliest thing in the world.

So he continued to rock the chair as I glared.

* * *

><p>"Rock the boat! Rock the boat, baby!" Zach sung as he continued to sway our chair.<p>

It had been two hours since the life had broken down and I was suddenly going insane.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted at him.

He grinned like a child, "Let's jump," he said.

I cocked an eyebrow in astonishment, "Let's _what_?"

He nodded to the snow, "Jump. C'mon, you know it'll be faster than waiting for this damn thing."

He did have a point. So I nodded and took his hand in mine as we raised the safety bar.

And then we jumped.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, dammit!" I muttered as I rolled over, clutching a sprained ankle.<p>

"Ouch, Charlie! Owwww! Charlie, that really hurt!" Zach mocked in a very bad English accent.

I smacked him on the head.

"Ouch!" he mumbled.

I grinned like the maniac I was, "Who's hurt now?"

So, after that, we proceeded to ski down the rest of the mountain.

And I gotta admit it.

It was probably one of the greatest moments of my life.

And the most annoying.

But great, nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Zach and I reached the bottom a half an hour later and my best friend Bex stood waiting.<p>

She ran over and asked us in her native English accent, "What happened to you? I was worried!"

I laughed, "The stupid lift broke down. I was stuck with this dimwit for almost three hours.

Zach grinned and gave her a wave. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go get changed. I'll wait for you, Cam," she said before walking away.

"Wait!" Zach said and she turned around.

"Can you say the Charlie Bit My Finger thing? 'Cause you're English. Please?"

She raised her eyebrows and walked away again as I looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You are _such_ a child." I replied and started in the direction Bex had gone.

He grabbed my arm before I could go.

I turned to face him.

"Coffee. 10:00am tomorrow at the lodge," he said, smirking.

And then I made the best mistake of my life, "Sure thing."

* * *

><p><strong>an: kinda cute zammie.<strong>

**if you want, give me a three element prompt. this one was: lift, weird stranger, coffee.**

**give me one if you want. i'll see what i can do.**

**-a review a day keeps the haters away-**

**;)**


	2. Of IceCream, Sundresses, and BeachTowels

**Of Ice Cream, Sundresses, and Beach Towels**

* * *

><p>Bex Baxter sat in her bar stool, soaking up the warm Hawaiian sun while ordering a simple vanilla ice cream. She glanced around, admiring all of the attractive guys surfing and walking around in all their glory. Shirtless. She grinned, slurping back the rest of her ice cream, then hopped off the stool heading toward the jet boat that sat by a dock.<p>

Well, she wasn't just walking toward the boat, of course. There were five hot guys standing next to the boat, gearing up to go surfing and wake boarding.

"Hello, boys," she said brightly, flashing them a smile.

They all grinned and said their hellos.

One guy's eyes stayed on her, "You wanna come surfing?" he hollered.

She shook her head, smiling, "I don't surf."

He grinned and shrugged, "Well, then just for the ride."

She nodded and walked over, knowing he would offer.

She jumped onto the stern of the boat and a blonde guy revved the engine and then took off.

* * *

><p>Bex laughed, enjoying the spray of the ocean on her skin as the boat bounced up and down on the waves. The guys goofed off on deck, pushing each other or daring one another to jump in. Bex smiled at their stupidity and turned to look back at the beach.<p>

She glanced back at the blonde boy who was driving as the boat started to slow down, "What's going on, Nathan?" she shouted over the waves.

He turned to her just as the other guys realized what was happening, "The, uh, engine broke down."

Bex's eyes widened in astonishment, "You've got to be kidding," she muttered.

One particular hottie grinned at her, "Well, it can't be too much of a problem. At least you're stuck with us."

Bex rolled her eyes, "That _is_ the problem."

Grant walked over to her, throwing an arm over her shoulders, "Come on, babe. Let loose."

She glared at the sparkling blue water, suddenly wishing she hadn't agreed to come at all, "Yeah, I'll let loose all right. My fist will let loose on your pretty little face of you don't shut up."

"Aw, you think I'm pretty."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the six twenty-year-olds sat on the floor of the boat, simply floating with nothing to do.<p>

"Bex I'm hungry," Grant whined for the fifth time.

"Shut up Grant," Bex said for the twenty second time.

"I'm bored," Zach said for the seventeenth time.

"Are you sure it doesn't work?" Jonas asked Nathan for the forty sixth time.

Grant grinned, "That's what she said."

_SMACK!_

"Ow, why do you have to be so brutal?"

Bex rolled her eyes, "_That's what she said_."

* * *

><p>"I got it! Let's play truth or dare, without the truth," Grant told the group half an hour later.<p>

"That's just dare, Grant," Bex corrected.

"Same difference," Zach muttered.

Bex sighed, "Fine whatever. Anything to get my mind over being stuck with five testosterone filled idiots."

"Hey!" Five voices yelled in defense.

* * *

><p>"Okay Bex, I dare you to jump into the water," Grant said.<p>

Bex rolled her eyes. Again.

"That's it? Wow, you really are lame," she said, pulling off her sundress and jumping into the water in her underwear. She didn't really care about the underwear part. Most bikinis cover less anyways.

She jumped off and quickly climbed back on, looking around for her dress.

She cut her eyes to Grant. He seemed to be the most trouble anyways.

He looked away.

"Grant, where's my dress?"

Zach grinned, "While you were out for your little swim, Jonas dared Grant to throw out your dress."

"You did what!" Bex screeched, grabbing the thing nearest to her, a beach towel, and stomping toward Grant.

"Jonas dared me to!" Grant whimpered.

Bex began to beat him with the beach towel.

"I, _SMACK_, can't, _SMACK_, believe, _SMACK_, you, _SMACK_, did, _SMACK_, that!" She yelled in between beatings.

After she finished her little speech, she continued beating him with the towel until a shout from the front of the boat pulled her out of it.

"Hey look! I found a fuel can!" Zach's voice called to them.

Bex began to beat Nathan, "You_, SMACK_, are, _SMACK_, such, _SMACK_, a, _SMACK_, bloody, _SMACK_, idiot!" she screeched.

* * *

><p>The very tired group of six pulled up to the dock and Bex jumped up onto the stern, still in her underwear, glaring at the boys.<p>

"I hate you. I hate all of you," she growled before stomping off the boat, ignoring the looks from the people still on the beach.

The boys grinned at each other.

At least they got to have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>an: that was fun to write. :P<strong>

**favorite line?**

**three element prompts are welcome.**

**if you give me one, just remember i cant get to all of them :)**

**- a review a day keeps the haters away-**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! It's Ash (_violets-are-violet_). Lyndsay is permanently gone from this site ): She actually moved because of family issues, but to let any and everyone who asked know**, I WILL be continuing** 'Damaged Goods', 'Rules of a Gentleman', and 'Of All The People I Have To Get Stuck With You'.

**Please vote on the poll**, or review on whether or not you think I should move the stories to my other profile (_violet-are-violet_), or stay. It may lessen confusion.

So please vote! Or review what you think!

Thanks :)


End file.
